the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Blossom
|death= |status=Squib |species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.83 meters |mass=62 kilograms |hair=Brown |eyes=Green |skin=Pale |occupation=Head of the Meditation Office |era=NoHead era |affiliation=Police Grand Army **Meditation Office |masters=Sheriff Bladepoint |apprentices= }} Victoria Blossom (b. 1990s) was a female Squib and the Head of the Meditation Office in the Police Grand Army, after training under the watchful eye of Roxanne Waterston for years. She eventually fell in love with Carl Steele and the pair were married in May. Blossom fought in the Battle of the Eastern Field. Biography Early life Little is known about Victoria's early life. She was born to at least one mutant parent at some point in the 1990s somewhere in the United States of America. Despite her mutated parentage, Blossom was a Squib, meaning she had no powers. In her youth, she perfected her use of a shuriken. Training under the Police Grand Army At some point prior to the Battle in the Imperial Palace, Blossom joined the Police Grand ArmyIf Victoria trained under Roxanne Waterston, who had been President of the United States of America from 2008 to 2016, and graduated a year later, then she would have joined the Police Grand Army before 2005 at which point she passed a series of character tests before her training. as one of the officers recruited during the International Police Hunt. After passing a series of character tests that exam practical skills and how well candidate react under pressure, Blossom then underwent three years of training under the tutelage of Roxanne Waterston herself. Blossom's natural maturity and optimism allowed her to easily pass the Emotional and Logical portion of the training without doing any work or study at all. She also did well on the Tracking and Stealth portion of the course, using her shuriken to excellent effect. Blossom fully qualified in 2017 and became the leader of the Meditation Office. Second NoHead War With the onset of Operation: Purge, Victoria Blossom somehow survived the massacre and went into hiding with the rest of the Grand Army. She was considered a considerable asset to the organization. During this time, she began dating a man named Carl Steele, she later admitted that she was obsessed with him and it took a year for him to notice her. Out of hiding Shortly after Baby Intelligence and the S.M.S.B. curried the favor of the Grand Army and they ultimately won the Battle of the Golden Gates, Steele introduced Blossom to the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster, Blossom befriended the latter immediately, helping him to re-pack his suitcase. She also told him his Skater, the one and only Electroflame, was 'impossibly' lovely. Blossom and Steele were married in May of 2020. Battle of the Eastern Field Victoria fought in the Battle of the Eastern Field, during which she was surrounded by hordes of war robots. Blossom fought them off with her star blade and used a telepathic link to implore for help from Baby Intelligence, who she noticed was about one hundred feet away. As she waited for Baby Intelligence, Blossom began using several expert maneuvers to avoid their gunfire. Baby Intelligence repelled Blossom's adversaries with telekinesis, earning cheers from several warriors on their side. As the fighting progressed, Blossom eventually found Carl Steele, and together they realized that Wesley the Worm was about to stab Sheriff Bladepoint from behind. When Carl pointed this out, Blossom shot him. During the funeral of Sheriff Bladepoint, Blossom was comforted by Steele and cried on his shoulder, whilst whispering something to him. Her fate after the war is a mystery. Alternate timeline In the alternate timeline, the Police Grand Army was fragmented because Annabeth Black had skillfully persuaded several of their leaders to side with her. With her leaders serving what she had been working so hard to undo, Blossom left in disgrace, as did many other members. Physical description Victoria Blossom is beautiful, curvy, and athletic. She has brown eyes and black eyebrows. Her light-colored attire was practical, albeit somewhat revealing, and both allowed her to move freely and showed her affiliations. Victoria is exactly six feet tall. Personality and traits Victoria Blossom, at her core, appears to be a well-meaning, optimistic, and righteous young woman. She is outgoing, cheerful, and photogenic. Even though she lives in hiding, Victoria loves life and seems to find most things interesting. She is the member who keeps everyone smiling and her sympathy towards other people's issues can help relieve moments of fear or tension. While her silly nature and skimpy clothing may lead people to believe otherwise, Victoria is tremendously intelligent, having completed some very stringest training courses. Her knowledge of the Police Grand Army is innate and thorough enough for her to make complex calculations at incredible speeds using her mind alone. She also has an unexpected love of danger and experiencing surprising and sudden events usually does not slow her down. This can be demonstrated by the fact that she is always stopping to try and make logical decisions, unfazed by the dangers of doing so during active battles. Victoria is also one of the most observant members of the Grand Army. Even Baby Intelligence admires her wit. Powers and abilities Victoria Blossom, from a young age, has mastered use of the shuriken. With her skill, Blossom is capable of killing hordes of NoHead foot soldiers or threatening an individual with her shuriken alone. Relationships Carl Steele During the Second NoHead War, Victoria began dating a man named Carl Steele, and she was extremely taken with him. Initially, he did not reciprocate her feelings for him, but for unknown reasons he finally became romantically interested in Victoria. The two always seemed to enjoy their time together. They were married in May of 2020. He comforted her during Sheriff Bladepoint's funeral. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:1990s births Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Police Grand Army members Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Squibs Category:American individuals Category:Battle of the Eastern Field participants Category:Married individuals Category:Underweight individuals